


祕密

by Ormand



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 電影時間點後再後幾年。私設。太久沒有HP所以設定可能有誤。個性隨我腦補。





	

葛雷夫之前就去過倫敦幾次，但是對於那裡的陰雨天氣一直無法適應。他為生活在那裡的莫魔感到悲哀，如此濕冷的天氣在沒有魔法的情況下要維持暖活乾燥會有多麻煩他完全無法想像。對於英國的魔法部的許多作法葛雷夫當然也有很多意見，但畢竟他只是這個國家的客人，而且與美國本土無關，所以他會選擇有禮貌地安靜不表示任何看法。

他結束那些冗長外交會議的時候，天已經黑了，雨勢還是一樣是綿綿的細雨。葛雷夫隨意施了一個防水咒就在街道上漫步。等等似乎還有一個餐會，但他一點都沒有興趣，所以他虛假地說他想要獨自欣賞這個國家的莫魔的城市風光，藉以婉拒了接下來的任何聚會。魔國會當然有替他安排住宿，所以葛雷夫只打算象徵性地在街道上走過，就找個沒莫魔注意的小巷消影離開。  
作為安全部長，而且加上幾年前的事件，葛雷夫警覺心一直不低，所以他在步入巷子裡面的時候敏銳地感覺到還有其他的視線。他不動聲色地施了個靜音咒，接著朝他猜想的位置扔了昏擊咒。一個灰色的影子跌跌撞撞地出現在他的面前，跟他所預想的不一樣，只是一隻灰底的野貓。大概是受到咒語的驚擾所以才嚇到從藏身的暗處跑出來，還一腳就踩到了地上的水坑裡面，萬分狼狽地跌了進去。

貓其實是可以感知魔法的生物，不少人巫師會選擇來作為寵物也是這個原因。葛雷夫看著那隻野貓小心翼翼地壓低身體，打算悄悄地從他眼前溜走，牠渾身的毛都被泥水打溼，更加深了牠原本的顏色。葛雷夫確定自己沒有擊中東西，所以那隻野貓後腿跛行的原因可能是牠自己本來就有的傷，當然也可能是剛才受驚的時候才造成的。

葛雷夫揮了揮手，把那隻灰色的貓牽引向自己的方向。貓可憐兮兮地低鳴了幾聲當作掙扎，也就安份地被葛雷夫用魔法飄在空中。葛雷夫不確定以往自己用於衣物布料的清潔咒對於動物是否也合用，所以只用了簡單地乾燥咒讓貓不會濕淋淋的。灰貓又哀鳴了幾聲。葛雷夫想了一下，也不嫌髒地就把貓捧到了手裡。

　　「別怕，我不會傷害你。」

雖然沒有繼續發出叫聲，但貓還是發著抖。葛雷夫隨手召來了路邊的雜物，用變形咒給灰貓造了一個舒適的提籃，也施了保暖咒。葛雷夫沒怎麼處理過動物，不只是奇獸，連一般的寵物，甚至貓頭鷹都一樣，他都交給家庭小精靈去打理。他想他要留宿的地方一定會有安排家庭小精靈，於是就把貓給一起帶了過去。跟一般人所想的不一樣，或許葛雷夫不能算是什麼和藹可親、溫柔憐憫的人，但他不會就這麼把這隻負傷的野貓丟在濕冷的巷子裡自生自滅。

小精靈自然理所當然地接下這份工作，送回葛雷夫手裡的時候不僅已經治好了腿傷，也把整隻貓打理地乾乾淨淨的。原來貓是白色的，不過在頭頂的地方有一片黑色的胎記，看起來就像剪了一個bowl cut的髮型的貓。小精靈稱讚這隻貓教養很好在整個過程都沒有掙扎，也沒有叫，不過就是身形太瘦了一點，所以他額外準備了一碟貓糧。小精靈說很多貓都是離開主人就不會進食的，因此他把飼料也一起留給了葛雷夫，就鞠躬消失。

葛雷夫沒有要糾正自己不是飼主的事實，但他注意到當小精靈一消失，原本縮成一團的貓立刻以一種不太像動物的方式把應該是小精靈戴上去的項圈給解開。他不動聲色地握緊了魔杖，而原本是野貓的位置站了一個高瘦的年輕人。

那是先前被引渡到英國的、闇黑怨靈的前宿主。

　　「好久不見了，魁登斯。」

葛雷夫先出聲，說老實的他對那個宿主的印象只有來自官方的報告，還幾次審判的時候在遠方瞥見的幾眼。那時候的魁登斯被當成是什麼極危的存在，層層的魔法束縛、以及生理上用對待精神病人的束衣。葛雷夫也看過葛林戴華德受審的時候，他完全無法理解那個作為一切始作俑者的黑巫師，所受到的待遇居然比魁登斯好上很多。那是他幾乎是咬牙切齒地想著明明那個人的危險性才是最需要被五花大綁的。

　　「好久不見，葛雷夫先生。」

魁登斯有些吞吐地回應對方的招呼，葛雷夫招來了一張椅子示意他坐下。後者明顯感覺到魁登斯似乎還在組織著該說點什麼才好，於是也沒打算要對方先開口，而是他自己為這個久違的對話進行一個開場。葛雷夫記得他們上一段對話算是告別，身為安全部長的他親自將魁登斯交與英國魔法部的人。那時候魁登斯已經除去了大部分的禁錮，但是眼神還像是一個被層層拘束的犯人。

葛雷夫很清楚那個年輕人不是犯人，而將他送到英國只是因為魔國會不想冒著他們想像中的危險去讓魁登斯回歸魔法世界，美其名是擔心在同樣的環境裡面會引起魁登斯的心理壓力而讓闇黑怨靈再次失控，但是那些人私下的嘴臉葛雷夫再一次次安全會議裡面看得可是清清楚楚。某些人說為了大局著想，需要把魁登斯處死，那時候他沒能忍住，提醒那位發言的人，某位黑巫師也用過同樣的理由。

最後的讓步是將魁登斯轉移至英國。

　　「在英國的生活，一切都順利嗎？」本來想問的不是這個，但是葛雷夫沒有想到自己先脫口而出的是這個問題。比起知道對方為什麼會以化獸的姿態出現在那條巷子裡，葛雷夫想他自己更想知道的是那個不被自己生長國家所接受的年輕人，來到異地之後是否得到更好的生活。其實這個問題的答案很明顯，魁登斯穿著合身得體的衣物，面頰不再因為營養不良而蒼白凹陷，頭髮蓄長了一些，最主要判斷的依據是臉上的表情和肢體語言。葛雷夫無比慶幸眼前的魁登斯雖然有些揣揣不安，但至少感覺上不再是那個破碎的、覺得自己應該被世界遺棄的錯誤。

原本盯著地毯想著要怎麼解釋的魁登斯聽見葛雷夫並不是語氣嚴厲地質問他的出現，忍不住抬起了頭，對上了葛雷夫溫柔、如同他在英國的魔法學校裡面收到的師長們對他的善意與關心的眼神，原本緊繃的肩膀也放鬆了下來。

　　「很順利，這裡的一切就像夢境成真一樣。」魁登斯的唇角勾起愉悅的弧度，這是葛雷夫第一次看到這名年輕人的笑容。

　　「介意分享給我知道嗎？」葛雷夫讓自己在椅子上坐得更隨性了一點，「任何事情都可以，只要你願意。」他想了一下決定補上這句，他不想讓自己聽起來像是在審問。或許是因為給的提問太過空泛，魁登斯想不到該說什麼、該從什麼說起才好，葛雷夫讀到對方眼神中的迷茫，也耐心地繼續補充說明。

　　「來到英國之後的任何事情，魁登斯，我只想確定你一切都好。」

這份關懷對魁登斯來說一點都不突然，早在他離開美國之前他就知道這位真的葛雷夫先生是個好人，雖然幾乎沒有過交談，但魁登斯輾轉知道不只是蒂娜和紐特，葛雷夫同樣也是為著他的處境在努力。只是他沒有想過葛雷夫這份關心幾年之後依然不變。其實在巷子裡面發生的事情就足夠讓魁登斯去相信葛雷夫了，那時候的他只是隻髒兮兮的野貓，葛雷夫大可以就讓他溜走就好。

魁登斯鼓起勇氣開始說起了他來到英國之後的生活。雖然敘述的順序有些混亂，但葛雷夫還是可以從其中拼湊出來魁登斯這幾年大致的生活樣貌。不外就是重新適應環境、適應周遭的人事物，以及學習所有與魔法世界相關的知識。在第二塞勒姆這個反魔法、反巫師的組織生長的魁登斯展露出來的反而是極為優秀的魔法天份，以及對魔法世界的憧憬。這讓葛雷夫想起了金坦曾經憤憤不平地說正是魔國會對類似組織的無作為，才導致了莫魔與魔法世界越來越無法相容，才導致了闇黑怨靈的生成。

　　「那先生呢？」魁登斯趁著自己的事情說到一個段落，有些小心翼翼地問。「我？」被突然點名的葛雷夫有些不解地輕蹙了下眉頭，這是他的習慣動作，但這個習慣不只讓他魔國會的部下們容易在提出報告的時候緊張地戰戰兢兢，顯然也嚇到了魁登斯。不過後者沒有因此退卻，魁登斯嚥了嚥口水鼓起勇氣繼續說了下去，「我聽紐特說，先生你被黑巫師俘虜囚禁了一段時間，被找到的時候...狀況很糟。」

葛雷夫沒有預期到會有這樣的關心，其他人都是關心魔國會的機密被葛林戴華德竊去了多少，魔國會被滲透了多少，以及他到底是不是葛林戴華德的信徒。至於關心他的身體健康或是安危，可以舉出來的人寥寥可數，而且多半還是那些認真工作的治療師。葛雷夫意識到或許這就是為什麼魁登斯會化獸在那條巷子出現的原因。

　　「剛開始真的很糟，我在病床上躺了兩個禮拜....」，葛雷夫知道自己可以禮貌且客套地回答，就像回應那些虛情假意提問但其實一點都不在忽他死活的人，可是魁登斯不是那些人，魁登斯真的在乎。況且葛雷夫知道曾經有人頂著他的臉對這個年輕人說了無數個謊言，而他當然不想這麼做，即使無傷大雅，「不過如你現在所見，沒事了。」

　　「我很高興先生你沒事了。」，魁登斯這麼說的時候眼睛裡、語氣裡的喜悅無比真誠。

　　「我也很高興看到你一切安好，魁登斯。」葛雷夫希望當自己這麼說的時候，聽到的人可以感受到他的話語同樣來自真心。

小精靈敲了敲門，這讓魁登斯倏地從椅子上站了起來。不過葛雷夫冷靜地揮了揮手示意年輕人坐回椅子上。

　　「有事情隔著門說就可以了。」

　　「晚餐半小時後會開始，先生有什麼想吃的或不吃的嗎？」

　　「我隨意，簡單就好。」

　　「先生還有什麼需要嗎？」，小精靈這麼問的時候葛雷夫看了魁登斯一眼，後者稍微抖了一下肩膀，葛雷夫給了一個安撫性質的微笑，就讓小精靈離開了。

　　「我想留你下來用晚餐不是個好主意。」，葛雷夫算是解釋了剛才會什麼要看向魁登斯的原因，對此魁登斯同意地點了點頭，他表情溫暖地說了下去，「如果不回去吃晚餐話還是早一點跟拉文德女士說會比較好。」這個名字葛雷夫在先前的對話裡有聽到，魁登斯目前住在那位女士的家裡，那位女士曾經是霍格華茲的教授，基本上從魁登斯到英國開始就一直照顧對方到現在。

　　「她也是魔法部的人？」葛雷夫猜測，魁登斯搖了搖頭，「我想不是，每半年我還是要到魔法部報到。」

　　「今天剛好是要報到的那一天，而剛好我在今天也在魔法部開會。」葛雷夫這次就不是猜測了，魁登斯有些不好意思地又點了點頭，「我比先生早一點出來，碰巧看到先生就跟上了。」魁登斯有些緊張，像是擔心被誤會自己意圖於是繼續解釋下去，「我只是想看看先生好不好。」

　　「我知道，感謝你的關心。」葛雷夫伸手拍了拍魁登斯緊抓著椅子扶手到過份緊繃的手。「不過我得承認，一開始我想你會想要問的問題不是我的情況，而是葛林戴華德什麼時候取代了我。」

很明顯地那個人的名字稍微刺痛了魁登斯，但出乎於葛雷夫意外地，魁登斯自己說出了那個問題正確的答案。

　　「這次是我第一次跟真的葛雷夫先生聊天，我感覺的出來你們的差別。」，魁登斯的語調因為回憶而有些放緩，「假的葛雷夫先生雖然很說話很溫柔，也有很多溫暖體貼的舉動，但是總給我一種冰冷的距離感。」，魁登斯在心裡想著，所以那個時候的自己才會像是抱住浮木的溺水者般不顧一切，因為他本能地感受到葛林戴華德所假扮的葛雷夫隨時都有可能抽身離開，「但是真的葛雷夫先生你，一直保持著禮貌的距離。」

如果眼前的是假的葛雷夫，八成會把椅子變形成更大的雙人沙發，讓魁登斯跟他坐地很近，而不是一人一張椅子。剛才那個安撫的動作也是，假的葛雷夫一定會把手蓋在他的手背上直到他手不再緊繃，而不是只是輕拍他的手幾下。但這並不代表真的葛雷夫是個毫無溫暖的人，只是他的溫柔不那麼直接外顯。

　　「這是標準的官僚嘴臉，禮貌但是不近人情。可以說是冷酷吧。」葛雷夫自我解嘲著，但這次魁登斯飛快地反駁了。

　　「先生大可以把貓留在巷子裡的。這說明你並不冷酷。」這次換葛雷夫有些難為情，像是剛才建立的冰冷形象被揭穿了一樣。

　　「說到貓，我記得英國規定阿尼瑪格斯要向魔法部註冊，對吧？」葛雷夫轉移了話題，問了另一個他在心裡的問題。這次魁登斯點頭點地有些僵硬，葛雷夫想答案也呼之欲出。魁登斯等著葛雷夫的斥責，等著聽對方說自己讓他失望了之類的話。

　　「我也傾向認為你沒有必要去註冊，魁登斯。」

　　「為什麼呢？」

　　「給自己留個底牌，天曉得他們知道你是阿尼瑪格斯之後會不會又增加對你的限制。」葛雷夫知道這句話對於一個曾經把魁登斯當成罪犯五花大綁的國家的一員的嘴裡說出來很諷刺，但他真的這麼認為。魁登斯體內的闇黑怨靈已經徹底剝除，卻還是要到魔法部定期報到，雖然他可以想像那些官員是以關心魁登斯身體狀況的名義，但若真的擔心魁登斯的身體情況，那麼例行的檢查應該也是在聖蒙果醫院才對。

　　「就聽先生的建議，我不會去註冊的。」

　　「你這麼說，我不就是共犯了？」

魁登斯倒吸了一口氣，但從葛雷夫帶著笑意的眼神來看或許只是個玩笑話。葛雷夫起身將黑色的銀柄的魔杖遞給了魁登斯。

　　「我想我得在晚餐前將你送回到拉文德女士那裡。」

魁登斯站起來小心翼翼地接過魔杖，原本站著的位置瞬間變成一隻貓取代了他的位置。葛雷夫揮手招來先前那個被魁登斯解開的項圈，似乎也不太滿意顏色跟造型，於是又揮了揮魔杖才把黑色滾銀邊的項圈戴回魁登斯，現在已經是隻白貓的脖子上。

　　「我還會在英國待上幾天，記得明天提早告訴拉文德女士你不會回家吃晚餐。」葛雷夫輕聲地對著被他抱在手上的白貓這麼說著，已經化獸的魁登斯無法說話，於是發出了一聲貓叫當作回答。

那條項圈後來被魁登斯好好地收起來，他想或許共犯這個字眼過於嚴重，這頂多算是他與葛雷夫之間共有的一個祕密罷了。不過即使是如此微小的祕密，也足夠讓他高興了。

 

fin.

 

 

**阿尼瑪格斯＝化獸師  
**拉文德女士＝薰衣草這一字的音譯。OFC，如果有在我他篇HP世界觀的原創作品看到這個名字係屬正常，兩者不是同角色，但因為我不會取名字所以難得想到的名字八成會重複使用...。

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.cocomy.net/post/252074  
> 靈感來自這個，真的好像魁魁！！！


End file.
